


Valley of Peace

by Anom788



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anom788/pseuds/Anom788
Summary: Ada had always been told by her grandfather that she was destined for something big, she never really understood why. Now, her homeland is being ruled by the enemy and only she can save it and destroy the source of their power.





	1. Chapter 1

_RD 2000 - In the valley of peace shall be born the hope of all Yoba's children._

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

"Ada, come here" 

The young girl turned around to find her grandfather standing behind her, arms crossed and his face stern. Ada sighed and said goodbye to her friends. She made her way to her grandpa with youthful energy.  

"Time to go"  

He took her hand and they walked through the bustling town square, past the bus stop until they reached her grandfather's farm. He let go, and the girl took off in a run across the fields of crops until she reached the coop. She led the clucking chickens inside and then helped her grandpa do the same with the barn animals. By the time they were done, the sun had already set. 

"Quickly, let's get to the porch"  

As they rushed toward the farm house, Ada heard the rustle of leaves and groans that came from the shadows. The path ahead of them are lit by glowing barrels but still she saw from the corner of her eyes, something had made a move toward them. They reached the porch, heaving. The older man fell into a crouch and he took the girl in his arms and examined her. 

"You're not hurt are you?" The girl shook her head. 

"Good" The man stood and patted the girl's head. 

"Night has been coming faster lately" he muttered to himself. 

He ushered her inside. They removed thier boots, first the left then the right, almost in unison. The girl went to start dinner while the old man sat down on his recliner, remote in hand. When dinner was served they ate in compatible silence. After dinner was Ada's favorite time of the day. She would sit by her grandfather's feet, while he sat on his creaky old chair and listen to him tell stories. Today was no different. 

"RD 1600 - A child of man born of great magical power shall intervene. The two warring races concede to a truce and a contract is made therefore ending the war. The man retires to the valley of peace and there he and his descendants shall remain, watching over the two races and keeping the peace" 

He closed the gigantic old leather book in his hands.  

"So... they just stopped fighting?" The child asked in confusion. He nodded.

 "No one was winning and the casualties only kept increasing. So the man used that to his advantage and convinced them to back down" 

"Wow. That's so cool. So.… so he can speak monster?" The man frowned and shook his head disapprovingly. 

"They are not monsters. They are Yoba's children just like you and me" 

"But yes, he can speak thier dialect. After all, he is a wizard" 

"What's a wizard?" He chuckled. 

"A wizard is a human born with magical abilities" 

"Can I be a wizard?"  

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. You must be born with the power not made" 

"Awww" The man touched his grandaughter's chin. 

"Cheer up, pumpkin. You are still quite special even if you're not a wizard" 

"Really?" She asked, eyes wide with wonder. 

"Yes. You are destined for something great I can tell" 

The girl yawned; The man rose from his seat and gathered the little girl in his arms. 

"Time for bed" 

 He climbed up the rickety stairs and turned right toward her room. He opened the door and set the girl down on her bed. She was already asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight. The elderly man made his way to the kitchen before he returned to the recliner, brandy and glass in hand. He poured himself a glass and drank until his bones stopped aching, then and only then did he retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Like any other day, Ada is awoken from her blissful sleep by a rooster's call. The sky was still dark outside her window. Her grandfather was already up, reading the newspaper. After breakfast, they put on their boots and ambled out to the porch. The sun was now high in the sky.

Every morning, the two farmers practice thier swordsmanship. Ada picked up the smaller wooden stick that was leaning on the wall. Ada recognized the importance, after all monsters roam the farm. The older man was strict with his teachings, for the safety of his granddaughter was very important to him. When they finished, they continued on to their farmwork. 

"Today, we are meeting the Wizard for your lesson"

"Ok" Ada says happily.

She loved visiting him. The Wizard had many stories to tell even more than her grandfather. He had a wife, who was a Witch and to Ada, very nice. Ada was her little assistant when it came to her experiments. Though, they do sure fight alot, Ada thought to herself. 

They reached the Wizard's tower only to hear a major ruckus. Ada heard shouting and lights were coming out of the nearest window.

"Perhaps we came at a bad time" The man said amusedly.

"Should we leave?" The girl asked.

"No. I have something to talk about with the Wizard and you musn't skip your lesson"

With those words, he knocked on the door. Immediately, the shouting stopped and so did the lights.

There was voices then the door flew open. In front of them was a young woman with long gold hair and sharp green eyes. She had a suitcase in one hand and a broom in the other.

"Oh Adam! and Ada too! I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry"

"Where are you going?" The girl asked innocently.

The Witch looked down at the girl and her eyes softened.

"I'm going to move to my new home"

"You're leaving?" Ada felt sad at that.

"Yes sweetie but we will see each other again"

"Glenda…" Adam began but she shook her head and walked past them.

She hopped onto her broom and just like that she was gone. The pair watched for a few minutes as she flew further and further away. 

"Come, Ada" The man said softly.

"Okay" 

They enter the house to find it completly trashed. The only thing that wasn't touched was a faded old lovecouch. A man with purple hair and a goatee was sitting on it, his face buried in his hands.

"Rasmodius" The man looked up.

"Ah yes, Ada's lesson" He stood up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I had expected this to happen" There was a pause. He cleared his throat.

"Let us start then" 

So the Wizard, with the support of Adam taught her the language of the dwarves, but Ada could tell he was still sad.

Before they left, the two man spoke.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I have failed you… the prophecy-"

"There is nothing to apologize for. The prophecy may still come true"

Ada wanted to ask what they were talking about, but at that moment her grandfather looked at her and she knew better than to do so.

That night they ate dinner in silence. The man's sigh broke the serenity. 

"A shame about Ras and Glenda" Ada looked up from her food.

"Why did she leave?" Ada asked. He sighed again.

"Is it cause they can't have a baby?" That was what she heard whenever they fought.

"Yes. It was too hard on poor Glenda"

He shook his head "This is my fault"

"Why is it your fault?" Adam smiled sadly.

"Never mind. Eat your tomatoes"

The young girl scrunched up her nose "I hate it"

"They are a blessing from Yoba. Eat"

Ada made a face but willingly ate the raw tomatoes placed on one side of her plate. Ada went to bed that night, thinking no deeper on the issue.

Yet this memory is one of those that held true against the fogginess of childhood. It is a memory that will she think much of later in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely sure where I'm going with this, I just have a general idea. I really like this idea though, so this is going to be fun. Also title may be subjected to change if I can think of a better one.


End file.
